


Finally here with you

by Ronomons_emporium



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Bottom Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cock Tease, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronomons_emporium/pseuds/Ronomons_emporium
Summary: Ranboo meets up with Tubbo and Tommy after months, things go much better than planned with his secret significant other.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 263





	Finally here with you

It was his 3RD day there and needless to say, he was still nervous around the house, today they would have to go out for a vlog and he didn't want to at all. Ranboo had a thing for Tubbo from the start.  
Hence him being the first one to see the blonde's real face and the only one who was allowed to spill his name over the others lips.

In his eyes the brunette was perfect in every way, funny personality, decent clothing taste, and litteraly the perfect thing for hugging.  
He fit just right into Ranboo's heart, and maybe that's why he opened his arms to Tubbo so fast.

And the brunette even liked being smothered by his friend and so they became a secret little couple, hiding their constant touching to missing eachother actually being there with them.

"C'mon Ranboob let's get in the carrr" Tommy didn't give the taller a chance to reply as he shoved him into the backseat and slammed the door  
Ranboo was quite dazed after being smacked out of his thoughts and a tap to his forehead woke him up and out of it.

"You alright Big-Man? Yeh been out of it all morning" Tubbo spoke softly as he leaned over the passenger seat with those puppy eyes that could make a dragons heart melt

"He's just being a little bitchboy Tubs, don't let him get to you," Tubbo leaned back over and flicked Tommy on the nose, not enough to distract him from pulling out of the driveway but enough to tick him off.  
After the driving blonde grumbled Tubbo looked over at the tallest and Ranboo nodded with a mumble of that he was fine.

He leaned back into his seat with a sigh and began to zone out. He was finding all the imperfections and specks of dust in the car without moving his eyes, before he knew it the car roughly stopped and the car's engine was going quiet. 

"Can you hear the bumblebees sw-" The music stopped "Wha- hey! The song was at the good part!"  
Tommy cackled, opening his car door 

"Suck it bee boy, not my fault you like strawberry headed bitches," Ranboo giggled at the youngest's reply as he uncomfortably shifted out of the car. 

They were just outside of some little aesthetic cafe, warm white fairy lights decorating the inside of the windows, Tubbo noticed me tilting my head down to enter and joked about the place being 'tallphobic' 

"So, what do you three want today?" The girl at the counter smiled slightly, her glasses sliding as she looked down at a small notepad.

"I'll just have a large pure black coffe, he'll have a medium watermelon boba, and uhh.." 

"I'll take a small mocha please," Ranboo mumbled. Tommy looked back at him and nodded

"And the tall one will have a small mocha."  
The server gave us a thumbs up and pointed over to a table in the corner for the trio to sit at.  
Tubbo grabbed Ranboo by the hand and dragged him over to the table, the blonde staggered after the shortie in surprise, him having not expected to be pulled around. 

The two blondes sat down in the booth, both against the window, Toby being sat on Ranboo's side of the booth.

"Never expected you to drink black coffee, Tommy" the blonde broke the silence, tapping his hand on the table

"It's not good but it's not bad, I can't really drink n' eat super sweet things for a while. Plus it'll keep me awaketo edit yesterdays vlog" he grumbled, pulling out his phone to scroll. Ranboo flinched when he felt Tubbo lean over onto the side of his arm, the brunettes eyes lazily scanning the heavily decorated room. It was quite cute seeing his boyfriend obvious to how easily he can make Ranboo blush. 

"Alrightie boys! Ive got all your drinks and I'm guessing this is all you're having today?"  
Ranboo nodded as she placed the drink tray down on the table  
"Okay, I'll write your check now then," the lady scribbled down the add-ups and total price and tore it off of the notepad, placing it down on the tray.

Tommy chuckled when she walked away, noticing the sliver of paper she put infront of Tubbo. 

"Did she give you her number? You should share you know, sharing is caring," Tommy shuffled slightly to place the drinks infront of everyone, red and white turtleneck getting wrinkly. Tommy and Ranboo both pulled their masks down to sip.

"Nope!" Tubbo smiled down at the paper, nudging the man next to him and whispered "look at this Big-Man"  
Ranboo looked down and away from the cup that was right infront of his face and resisted the urge to spit it all back into the cup.

'You two look realy cute together :3'

Tommy looked back up at the other blonde and raised his eyebrow, Ranboo quickly made an excuse to not answer the obvious questioning gaze

"I can pay if it's okay with you two?" 

"It's more fair to spit it,"

"I don't think I have the math skills for that Toms," Tubbo replied, moving the straw around to suck up the tapioca balls.  
The two argued about being fair and Ranboo just.. slowly grabbed the check and placed down the pounds he had thoughtfully brought with.  
The woman passed the table of bickering men and notices the filled out page, 

"Thank you for coming here, have a good afternoon!" she picked it up with a smile and continued to walk past them.

"What? You little-" Tommy looked over at the tallest with a frown

"Really, it's fine Tommy, Tubbo can make up for his math problems later," we picked up our cups and shuffled out of the booth. They walked (ducked) through the door out to their car, chilly air seeping into their lungs.

The car was cold too, but honestly far much better than the melting summers. 

***

When Ranboo stepped into the house Tommy already walked off to his room downstairs, talking about editing the vlog. Tubbo looked up at him with a smirk,

"So, what was that about me paying for my bad math?"

"What?"

"You know exactly what I mean Mark," The shortest grabbed his boyfriend down by the rim of his hoodie and Ranboo gulped.

"I'm really not sure about that one Toby" real names it was then "I know we're adults now, but there's kind of a child beneath us right now"  
Tubbo giggled and lead the other upstairs to his room, fumbling to open, close, and lock his door.  
Ranboo sat down on the bed, Tubbo leaned forward to kiss his nose

"If you're uncomfortable tell me, okay Mark?" 

"I don't think you could" Tubbo was happy with the tall boys responce and crawled ontop of him, leaning in to kiss him right on the lips.  
Ranboo whined, feeling Tubbo grind down on his member, the small bit of friction already helping him get hard. The brunette smirked into the kiss and continued to move his hips down on his lover, earning two muffled moans from the both. 

"God Tubbs, just get to it already.." Ranboo pulled his face back, hands on Tubbos hips. The other nodded, mumbling about how impatient he was and slipped off his clothing completely, Ranboo doing the same Tubbo crawled over to his drawer to grab something that could be used as lube.  
He handed it over to his lover and allowed Ranboo to lay him down on his back. Said boy was letting the cold substance slip down on his fingers as he slid one into Tubbo slowly. Tubbo whimpered at the new sensation of his boyfriend moving him around and soon a second finger joined in, scissoring him open.

"You're doing so good for me Mark, keep it up please~" 

"I couldn't say no to you being so sweet" Ranboo kept prodding at his lovers hole, moving forward to mark up his shoulders with kisses and the occasional hickey. When he deemed the other stretched enough he pulled out, causing Tubbo to mumble from the loss of touch, but it was soon replaced with something much better.

Ranboo slowly pushed his cock into the shorter, chuckling at his blissed expression.

"It's good- ah -to know your n-nickname still holds up" Tubbo managed to say- letting out a loud moan after, tears beginning to spill. At this point they had completely forgotten about their friend who was a few stories below.  
The blonde watched Tubbo push his hips down, "m-move please"  
Ranboo wimpered an okay and began thrusting slowly, enjoying all the little whines and groans his boyfriend made. 

The noises grew louder as the olders thrusts were faster, having lifted Tubbos leg over his shoulder to get a better angle and this hit a certain spot in the shorter.

"Fuck, right there, please Mark! U-use me, fill me, and make me yours~" 

"Anything you want from me T-toby" Ranboo pulled out almost all the way and plunged back in, hitting his lovers prostate dead-on.  
Tubbo practically screamed, white ropes painting his and his tops chest. Ranboo came soon after, holding his boyfriends hips down and allowing the other to enjoy being filled. 

Ranboo pulled out with a uneven huff, Tubbo grabbed him by his arm and guided him down into a cuddling position, burying his head into the others chest.

"M' sorry if I made a mess" Ranboo mumbled, pulling the sheets over their naked bodies.

"It's alright man, I'll deal with it in the morning" the brunette paused for a moment "consider my boba repaid" 

"Aha, love you too Toby"

***

The thumps of a certain blonde walking up the stairs didn't wake the sleeping couple, but the swinging open of a door and a very loud

"OI Tubbo, do you waaa.." Tommy stopped talking and let out his classic surprised 'poh' at his best friend who was staring at him from the bed, the warm sun shining right over the shades of blue and purple across his upper half.  
Before Tubbo could explain a hand from beside him dragged him back down to laying and Tommy was already leaving, mentioning he would start knocking next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was long enough for you! It's actually my first time writing smut so I hope it's good!  
> Please tell me if the Ccs want this taken down, thank you.


End file.
